


Wildest Dreams

by deargyullie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyullie/pseuds/deargyullie
Summary: Jeonghan Yoon, a raising actor, met Seungcheol Choi, a director in a project. It's started with all flirty but Jeonghan plays the game way too far. He should've known, nothing lasts forever. His wildest dreams gonna take him down.
Kudos: 3





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ao3-published writing about SVT. I put it here because oomf wanted me to post it in AO3, so here i am. This writing heavily inspired by Wildest Dreams MV by Taylor Swift, so the plot mainly revolves around it. You should check that MV out because that MV is so beautiful!! Enjoy <3

Jeonghan Yoon is a rising actor. He started from indie films, now he starred in a high-budget colossal film. He starts shooting next months. It started from reading sessions. His cold but funny characteristic intrigued the director, Seungcheol Choi. 

Jeonghan is really getting in Cheol's nerves. In some type of way of nerves. The way Jeonghan laughs, his voice has a different pitch when Jeonghan laughs near him. Jeonghan breathes in his nape, when he directs some blockings to him. Is it stop there? Heck no. Jeonghan even runs his fingers through many parts of Cheol's body. It sent shivers through Seungcheol's spines. Jeonghan is such a tease. And brave one, underlined.

Seungcheol doesn't say no either. He rather enjoys every flirt that Jeonghan threw at him. In some chances, Seungcheol kisses Jeonghan's neck, or playfully bites and licks his ears. It's a play of domination. Who dominates more?

Both of them hinting and flirting each other and it's getting obvious. When they are long gone in breaks at the same time and show up together too. They steal each other's glances at lunch and chuckle after that. Seungcheol starts to buy some of crew's coffees, but never absent to give Jeonghan his latte. Little did they know, Seungcheol visits Jeonghan's tent quite often and steals some hot kisses in there.

The skinship between them sometimes flares up the romantic signs, but Seungcheol denies it in the name of his method. He said that Jeonghan's acting is very good and it's a delightful experience to direct him. Jeonghan also states that his method is to do it with person who suggests his lines or method. All of that purely done for the sake of his acting improvement.

One day, Seungcheol takes their domination game to another level. In lunch break, Seungcheol left the crew and going to his tent. 5 mins later, Jeonghan followed.

"You came", Seungcheol's eyes are lit up.  
"Of course i came. I can't refuse this kind of offer"

Seungcheol sits in his couch. Jeonghan slowly walks towards Seungcheol. He sits in Seungcheol's lap and wraps his hands around Seungcheol's neck. Jeonghan breathes between his ears and his hands wanders through his locks. He puts butterfly kisses in Seungcheol's collarbones and snakes through Seungcheol abs, it made him smile, knowing that Jeonghan admires it. Seungcheol is topless already, leaving Jeonghan with full clothing.

"So, what do you wanna do?", Jeonghan whispers in Seungcheol ears,  
"You tell me"

Seungcheol cupped Jeonghan's face. Their lips are united and tongues dancing inside their warm mouth. They start it all slow. Jeonghan moves his body closer to him, finding the thing he's been craving for weeks. Jeonghan steps up his game. He bites Seungcheol bottom lip and flips them over. Seungcheol is shocked. He has been the dominant one and Jeonghan screws all of that. He brings another side of him, being dominated. But he won't give up his alpha side.

Seungcheol carries Jeonghan in his waist. Puts Jeonghan on the bed, and passionately kiss Jeonghan. They don't stop their kiss. They are losing breath, but they still crave for each other's taste. Seungcheol grinds it to Jeonghan's. Jeonghan let out a sound. Seungcheol gives Jeonghan a kitten lick around his mouth and stops his kiss.

"You lose"  
"That's not fair. There's no rule about sound???"  
"But you gave up to it, Han. I won", Seungcheol wears his shirt again and puts his mocking lop-sided grin.  
"Fine!", Jeonghan grumpily picked up his shoes.

Lunch break is over. They casually walked back together, as if nothing happened. People staring at them, curious about what happened. Just like Jeonghan and Seungcheol said,

"No one has to know what we do"

****

'You know, May. I'll be your prince and you'll be my princess. It's a love story, baby, please say yes'

Jeonghan kissed his lead female actress. It's supposed to be just a small peck, not a deep kiss like this. Jeonghan reached for her chin, deepened the kiss, while glancing at the director. 

"CUT!!!!"

The crew are clapping their hands, impressed bt Jeonghan's acting. The lead female's cheeks are tinted pink. Flustered from the event. Jeonghan just laughing and thanked the actress. He glances at the the unhappy director. Seungcheol's eyes are darkened. He walks towards Jeonghan, putting his horrible fake smile

"That's awesome, Jeonghan-ssi. Keep up the good work", Seungheol hugs Jeonghan.  
'Your tent. Now', he whispered to Jeonghan while giving lovebites in Jeonghan's chin.

****

Jeonghan chuckled while taking off his outer costume. He got Seungcheol off his sanity, he's sure. 

"Hannie...", Seungcheol wrapped his hands around Jeonghan's waist. He unzipped Jeonghan costume, giving lovebites in Jeonghan's bare shoulder.

Seungcheol turns Jeonghan's body, to see the beautiful face of his. He kissed Jeonghan and put his hands on his hair, deepen the kiss. Another hand,rubbing Jeonghan's silky-smooth back and makes Jeonghan closer to him.

Jeonghan pushes Seungcheol to his sofa bed. Puts his hands on Seungcheol's chest.

"They will catch us"  
"Indeed. Unless, don't make a sound. At least, don't be so loud"  
"Cheol, it's a tent!! They can see us"  
"They aren't that curious. Now where were we? Shall we continue?"

Jeonghan smiled. They are taking off their clothes while keeping up with the kiss. They have a thing for a long, steamy kinda kiss. When both of them are naked, Jeonghan sits on top of Seungcheol's stomach, rubbing that lovely packs of abs. Seungcheol hugs Jeonghan, feeling the sensation of skin to skin. 

Seungcheol closes Jeonghan's eyes with a scarf. A scarf that Seungcheol left in his room last week. Jeonghan is surprised, but decided to play along. Seungcheol lays Jeonghan in the sofa bed. Seungcheol picked up an ice cube, from Jeonghan's champagne bucket. He cupped Jeonghan and they kissed. The cold sensation melts in Jeonghan's cavern. It's something new and exciting.

After the ice cube kiss, he took another ice cube. Smaller ones. He runs it through Jeonghan's body. Jeonghan squirms under the ice and Seungcheol's touch. Seungcheol grins. He looked at Jeonghan's member that already tainted with liquids.

He flipped Jeonghan's over and teases Jeonghan through irregular friction down there. Jeonghan is getting impatient, but enjoying it as well. It's annoying but addicting too. Seungcheol pins Jeonghan's hands to the soft armrest. After a few prep, Seungcheol pushed in. A muffled moan is heard. He feels full. Seungcheol started thrusting. Starting all slow, but Jeonghan's impatience is getting there. Jeonghan moves his hip, a little bit too rough, causing Seungcheol changes his rhythm to keep up the pace.

Seungcheol stopped when Jeonghan is nearing his high. Jeonghan swears.

"What in the world are you doing, Seungcheol?"

He picked up another ice cube, put it between him and Jeonghan, and it's sliding while they are doing it. Hot and cold at the same time. Seungcheol is holding onto Jeonghan's shoulder, causing a faint bruise. 

Seungcheol thrusts is getting harder and deeper making Jeonghan whimpers. Seungcheol moved their position. He puts it from the side, made Jeonghan moans. Jeonghan wants to chase his own high, so he pumps his. Seungcheol snaps the hand away.

"Let me"

So he pumps Jeonghan's, giving doubled pleasure to him. The thrusts and the pumps is getting harder and more irreguler. A sign that both of then nearing their high. Jeonghan starts to scream, can't held back anymore. Seungcheol is nibbling Jeonghan ears, giving Jeonghan a huge wave of pleasure. Jeonghan's pitch is getting higher.

"Cheol, i'm going to.. ah.."  
"Hold on"  
"I can't. Let me out"  
"Together"

Both of them eventually came together. Jeonghan still chasing his breath, while Seungcheol still riding by his high. Jeonghan faced Seungcheol.

"After you did me this hard, you expect me to film another scene? Crazy!"  
****

Jeonghan is walking through the mazes that the set has, when he found Seungheol kissed another man. Not that kind of kiss that he gave Jeonghan, but the kiss is hot enough to burn Jeonghan's heart to ashes.

He ran back to his tent. He sits on his couch, doesn't know what to do. Who is he? He understood that Seungcheol is such a flirt sometimes, but kiss, it's a limit for Cheol. Jeonghan ran his fingers through his hair, doesn't know what to think.

2 weeks left. Two weeks left until the filming end. They still doing things in their tent as usual, but not as frequent as before. Jeonghan limits himself from Seungcheol, since the guy from the maze visits more often. Seungcheol doesn't give any explanation to him. He looks clueless and chill, despite Jeonghan glares everytime the guy lingers around him.

The MUAs are retouching his makeup. He rolled his eyes when Minka, put the concealer a little bit too much in his brow bone.

"Minka, don't hit me with that sponge. Just tap lightly. The concealer will blend itself. Damn, Minka"

Minka is surpised. It's not Jeonghan's usual self. The other MUA are surprised as well.

"Arrgghh, just stop. I will retouch it myself. I need to film in 2 mins."

The camera is rolling. His last scene is where Jeonghan meets the actress and hugs her. He did it well. Despite his annoyance towards everything. He left the set as soon as the filming ended. He just want to go home and forget all of this.

****

Camera flashes and medias are lining up in the red carpet. Tonight is the "Love, 1594" premiere. Jeonghan, in his tux, waves around the medias. He gives his best smiles, he should enjoy tonight. He is the star tonight.

When he climbed the stairs, he sees Seungcheol and the guy from the maze, holding hands, with rings in their fingers. He stopped and heard faintly,

"So, Seungcheol, you are engaged with Shua, is it before of after the movie?"  
"Em... before. I think, when we filmed Wildest Dreams, right, babe?"  
"Right."

They kissed in front of Jeonghan. Seungcheol saw him, and he doesn't stop. He walked away, with Shua, his fiance.

Unfortunately, Jeonghan sit beside Seungcheol and Shua. It's such an agony to see his acting. He remembered how Seungcheol touched his hip when he made a mistake with his blocking. He remembered how Seungcheol worried about his diet so he brought him a whole chicken and fed him, instead the salad bowl he has ordered before.

He glances at Seungcheol. Those hand are still locking and the rings are sparkling under the dim light. As the kissing scene is rolling, Jeonghan can't stand anymore. It reminds him about the tent. He should've known, nothing last forever.

He left the theater through the backdoor. He hailed a taxi, and ran from the theater. Little did Jeonghan knows, Seungcheol chased him. The only one who knows that, are the mirror in the taxi.


End file.
